


Make You See Stars

by geekifull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekifull/pseuds/geekifull
Summary: One-shot Sanvers Smut request: "Ok like hot don't even make it to the bed, on the table something like that passion is too much to handle."She needed to focus. She quickly typed out to Alex: I have to put my phone away until I get off work but just know when I get home, I’m going to make you see stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut with a side of fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Come say hey on tumblr: detective-maggie-sawyer.tumblr.com

Maggie prides herself in having a relaxed personality. It’s always been a part of who she is and how she lives day to day. But today, Maggie was the furthest thing from relaxed. At some point after lunch, Alex thought it would be fun to start sending Maggie some dirty messages and before either of the women knew it, they were full-out sexting. Maggie was struggling doing even the basic tasks her job required her to do and she couldn’t help how flustered she was getting after every buzz from her phone. It wasn’t until Maggie almost accidentally sent confidential information via email that she knew she needed to stop this. She needed to focus. She quickly typed out to Alex: _I have to put my phone away until I get off work but just know when I get home, I’m going to make you see stars._ Maggie basically threw her phone into her side desk drawer vowing she would focus for the next few hours.

 

The clock hit 6 o’clock sharp and Maggie was almost sprinting out of the precinct. As much as she tried to focus for the last two and half hours, she couldn’t get Alex’s words out of her head. She made it to the lobby of their apartment building when she saw Alex getting in the elevator. Maggie sprinted to catch the door, throwing her arm in between the quickly closing doors. “What the fuck…??” the words slipped out of Alex’s mouth before she could take them back but she was pleasantly surprised with a familiar wavy-haired brunette now in her presence. Alex quickly pressed floor 15 as Maggie tried to regain her composure. “I’m sorry…I saw…” Maggie said between breaths, “…I saw you and I did my best to get on” she tried to take a deep breath, her body bent over trying to catch her breath. Alex let out a little giggle but was intent on letting Maggie finish what she had to say. Maggie let out a huge breath, “you’d think I’d be in better shape with the workout regime we’ve been doing, but honestly, I haven’t been able to breathe since you first sent me that _text_ this afternoon” Maggie said with a bit of a bite to her tone as she trailed off- her face scowling in fake anger. Alex lifted her chin in pride and crossed her arms, “You know you liked it, plus, I wasn’t the only guilty party, Sawyer” Alex responded smirking. Maggie took a step towards Alex, almost fully eliminating the space between them. “I meant what I said, Alex” Maggie said as she pressed her body flushed with Alex’s front. She leaned up to Alex’s ear. Alex swallowed as she could feel Maggie’s breath against her ear, “I bet you aren’t as cocky with my face between your legs, Alex” Maggie whispered. Alex nearly choked on the breath that caught in her mouth.

 

 _DING._ As soon as the door opened they both rushed to their apartment door, Maggie just on the heels of Alex. Alex fumbled to find the right key but completely dropped the set when she felt a finger dragging over the skin showing between Alex’s sweater and the top of her pants. Maggie grabbed the keys off the ground, quickly finding the right key, and pushed the door open. Alex and Maggie nearly fell into their apartment, dropping their bags and peeling off their coats. Alex only had half of her jacket removed when Maggie pushed her up against the wall. She found Maggie’s blown pupils searching for permission and Alex promptly answered by chaotically meeting Maggie’s lips. They both moaned into the kiss. It was wet. It was rushed. It was all over the place but the kiss mirrored their roaming hands--hurried and searching for familiar skin.

 

Alex dragged her nails on the back of Maggie’s neck and Maggie’s knees nearly buckled. Maggie let out a guttural moan and she could feel Alex smirk into the kiss. In one swift move, Maggie grabbed Alex’s arms and pinned them above her head. While that surprised Alex, what caught her more off-guard was Maggie’s thigh slipping between Alex’s legs. Alex inhaled sharply at the contact. With their height difference, it was difficult for Maggie’s thigh to reach without actually lifting her leg off the ground. But they were fortunate today because Alex wore regular shoes, since she was in the field, and Maggie wore wedges, because she was in the office. This made up for that height difference and Alex’s head fell back against the wall.

 

Maggie looked into Alex’s hooded eyes and knew that Alex wouldn’t be able to take much of the teasing before she would be begging Maggie for more. So she continued. If Alex wanted to play dirty, she damn well will get dirty. Alex felt Maggie’s lips ghosting her neck and every now and then she felt Maggie’s tongue dragging along her jawline. Maggie inched closer and closer to Alex’s lips and as she did she was slowly grinding her thigh between Alex’s legs. Maggie felt Alex moving her hips to gain more friction. Both of the women’s breathing started to get ragged; labored breaths increasing by the minute. Alex’s moans turned into whimpers and Maggie knew this was both of their breaking points.

 

Maggie quickly let go of Alex’s arms, peeling her jacket from her body and pulling her girlfriend’s shirt over her head. Alex was grabbing for Maggie’s belt but Maggie pushed her arms away, shaking her head, quickly undoing Alex jeans, pushing them to the ground. Alex kicked them to the side as Maggie’s clothed body made contact with Alex’s burning skin. Their mouths met once again in a sloppy and even more breathy kiss. Maggie reached around and unclasped Alex’s black lacy bra and threw it in the direction of the kitchen. It landed perfectly on the coffeemaker, draping slightly to the left. The women were frantically moving against one and other. Alex’s back making contact with the wall behind her multiple times before she would again, push off into Maggie. Alex moaned out as her back pushed against the wall, “Mags, I need –“ and before Alex could finish her sentence, Maggie Sawyer, in all her tiny detective glory, grabbed Alex Danvers off the ground and quickly walked her to the kitchen island.

 

She hopped up on the island, straddling Alex, reaching over her head and clearing space. Papers, pens, salt & pepper, Alex’s nerdy lunch box, among other things found their new home on the kitchen floor. Alex pulled Maggie down on top of her, Maggie kissing her deeply as her hands tangled in Alex’s already messy hair. Maggie pulled back and left a trail of kisses, starting on Alex’s chin and moving painfully slow down to her neck, across both collarbones before Maggie darted her tongue out on Alex’s breast bone. Maggie peaked up at Alex; her arms were flailing and eyes were pressed shut. Her mouth was slightly parted. Her lips a darker pink and swollen. Maggie observed Alex’s lungs expanding and how the rise and fall of her chest matched her rapid breathing. Maggie couldn’t help getting distracted by her girlfriend’s beauty.

 

She continued making her way down to Alex’s toned stomach with her tongue. She made it to the waistband of Alex’s panties and kissed the sensitive skin just above it. Alex’s hips bucked in anticipation as she let out a whine. Maggie stopped and looked up smirking, nearly between Alex’s legs, “All you have to do is say when, Danvers” It took one look, a fraction of a second, Maggie locking on to Alex’s hooded, hazel eyes for Maggie to pull Alex’s panties off and run a finger through her wet heat. She looked up at Alex as her head fell back and a moan escaped. “Jesus Alex. You are soaking for me.” Alex responded with a small hum and grabbed the sides of the granite countertop. Maggie brushed over Alex’s clit with the pad of her thumb and judging by the moan that escaped Alex’s lips, Maggie didn’t think Alex would last very long.

 

She hopped down from the counter, grabbed Alex’s hips, pulling her to the edge of the island. Maggie kissed the inside of both of Alex’s thighs before running her tongue fully over Alex’s clit. At this, Alex’s abs clenched and her back rose completely off of the island, grabbing both sides of Maggie’s head and pulling her into her core. “Oh god Mags…I… right there… that feels… so…fucking good” Alex panted out as Maggie continued exploring her girlfriend, parting her lips with her tongue. The faster Maggie lapped at Alex’s juices the more and more Alex’s body started jolting around. Maggie stopped for a second, wetting her pointer finger in her mouth, and slowly slipped it into Alex. Before Maggie could register Alex crying out in pleasure, she sucked Alex’s clit between her lips.

 

Maggie slowly drew her finger in and out of Alex as she sucked her gently, building up speed. She could feel Alex tightening around her finger and she knew that Alex was getting close. She stopped sucking and looked up at Alex, “Alex, open your eyes and look at me. I want to watch you.” Alex quickly opened her eyes and looked down at Maggie between her legs. Maggie smiled sweetly at Alex before beginning to lick her again. Watching Maggie’s chocolate eyes with fully blown pupils, looking up at her with such genuine attraction while giving Alex such pleasure was enough to send her flying over the edge. Alex’s legs locked onto Maggie’s head and shoulders as the shockwaves of Alex’s orgasm rocked the rest of her shaking body. Maggie watched as Alex tried, and failed, to keep eye contact. Maggie swore in her head that was the sexiest thing she has ever seen. 

 

After a few minutes, Alex slowly released Maggie from between her legs and pulled her up against her. “Wow” Alex all but stammered. Maggie giggled into Alex’s shoulder letting her cheeks flush a little. She lifted her head back up and looked at Alex, “So did you see stars?” Maggie questioned, smiling and thinking back to their friendly banter earlier in the day. “Nope, I was too busy staring at my gorgeous girlfriend to be bothered” Alex smiled back and they both laughed. “You are so fucking cheesy, Danvers” Maggie rolled her eyes, “Well I learn from the best” Alex smirked. “Oh really, what has this wonderful teacher taught you?” Maggie pressed in a sexy tone, leaning back up, straddling Alex’s hips. Alex’s eyebrow raised, “I know for a fact that she told me that sex without clothes is better” Alex reached for Maggie’s shirt and peeled it off, throwing it on top of the salt and pepper shakers on the ground. Maggie quickly inhaled at the cold air from lack of clothing. Alex didn’t waste time undoing Maggie’s bra and letting that fall to the ground as well. “I think your teacher is very wise” she paused, “And I’m sure very very ridiculously good looking” Maggie joked, raising her hand to her cheek, fluttering her eyelashes, and smiling. “If you’d only knew” Alex leaned up and kissed Maggie passionately, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her down.

 

Maggie hadn’t realized how worked up she was until she felt Alex’s hand undo her dress pants and slowly slide under her panties. “Fuckkkk Alex” Maggie moaned into Alex’s mouth. Using two fingers, Alex rubbed Maggie’s clit in circles with a good amount of pressure, just like she knew her girlfriend loved. Maggie’s head fell into the crook of Alex’s neck as she started to grind down into her girlfriend’s hand. Alex could feel Maggie’s breath speeding up against her neck and she knew Maggie was already close. She sat both of them upright, and tried to push down Maggie’s pants. This was a difficult process with Maggie trying to straddle Alex on a small, slippery, island countertop. They both started laughing as Maggie’s left leg slipped trying to remove them. Maggie gave in and hopped down off the island and dropped both her pants and panties to the floor.

 

She climbed back on the counter and before she got on top of Alex, Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her up higher. Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed, and her head tilted in question. Alex bit her lip, “I want you to sit on my face” Maggie swore her jaw came unhinged in that moment. “Fuck, Danvers” Maggie couldn’t even make a stupid joke about Alex learning to talk dirty from her. She slowly knelt on each side of Alex’s face. Maggie has had sex. Lots of sex. And she has sat on plenty of faces, but for some reason, sitting on Alex’s face was the epitome of her fantasy. Alex noticed a change in Maggie’s face and moved her head up higher to see Maggie. “hey, we don’t have to do this” Alex reassured. Maggie smiled and shook her head, “No we are doing this. I’m sorry. I just, I think you asking me almost made me cum on the spot and I’m almost embarrassed at my future self for probably not even lasting 5 minutes. I’m just so turned on and the thought of this happening is A LOT” Maggie’s cheeks pinked and dimpled. Alex giggled and took Maggie’s hand, “That’s the best compliment I’ve ever received Maggie Sawyer. And I know the next 5 minutes or less are going to be the best for the _both_ of us” She smiled up at Maggie.

 

Alex took both of Maggie’s hands and interlocked them before sliding back down underneath Maggie’s heat. Alex made one run through Maggie’s wetness with her tongue and Maggie’s body leaned over moaning. Alex continued but decided to focus mostly on Maggie’s swollen bud. Maggie hummed in pleasure as her hips slowly started moving in rhythm with Alex’s tongue. “That feels so good Alex. Please, please, please don’t stop.” Maggie begged with her eyes shut and her fingers gripping Alex’s hands hard. Alex started to move at a faster rhythm, randomly sucking Maggie’s clit gently. “Oh fuck, I’m so close Alex” Maggie groaned out releasing Alex’s hands and tangling them in Alex’s hair. Pulling Alex closer to her. Alex reached up Maggie’s back and gripped her ass, pulling Maggie further into her. “Alex.. I’m—going—“ Maggie barely breathed out just as her body tensed up. Doubling over as her orgasm took over. Her body twitched above Alex as Alex grabbed her sides, holding her steady.

 

Maggie forced a large breath of air out as she gently slid back on top of her girlfriend’s body. She wrapped her arms around Alex and nuzzled her, “I think I made it past 5 minutes” Maggie said in a proud tone, smiling. Alex laughed and shook her head, kissing Maggie’s cheek. “See I told you I had an excellent teacher” Alex responded laughing.


End file.
